


The Little Sister

by ChippyCho



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Other, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChippyCho/pseuds/ChippyCho
Summary: Haruhi has a little sister, Akane, named after her red hair. Akane is only in middle school, but when shes bullied, she runs to big sister Haruhi. What if Akane was a he instead of a she? Little sister? More of little brother.





	The Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? Just making it up as I go. Like most things xD

 

 

> I ran, I could hear my heart beating in my ears like a war drum, my feet slapping on the pavement hurt worse than their words. I knew if I stopped my feet wouldn't be the only things slapped. I ran through the outer perimeter of my middle school, they were gaining ground and I swear it feels like they're right behind me.
> 
> I fell before I felt the tug, covering my head I felt the kicks, the punches to my skull. I tried my best to remain calm, but the tears streaming down my cheeks told another story. One of the boys yanked my arms apart and began to beat my on the one place I had kept safe. I screamed in pain, but the school closed an hour ago and I doubt anyone would hear me.
> 
> Before long they leave me laying in the spring grass, the wind tossing my hair to my face. The ground felt so soft.
> 
> I stood the best I could and began the long trek to my sister's school, Ouran Academy. I shrugged my bag on and fixed my shoes, straightening my pants; I had instisted a males uniform, I began.
> 
>  
> 
> When I made it inside I looked over the school map in the main lobby and made my way to music room 3, where she's sure to be. 
> 
> I stood in front of the room and gulped, looking myself over. Was I passing? Was my hair okay? My clothes have blood and grass stains but do they look terrible? Am I really bloody or weirdly clean? I shook my head to clear the thoughts and took a breath to gather whatever courage I could muster and knock. Once. Twice. Three times.
> 
> I wish I could have been shocked or maybe startled to find a boy with blond hair and voilet eyes peering at me. "Oh! Hello young sir, how may we help you?" He asked, taking my hand 'Well at least I'm passing' I thought, removing a boulder from my shoulders. "U-Uhm...I'm looking f-for my sister? Haruhi Fujioka?...Commoner?....Do I have the wrong room?" I asked, stepping back to look at the rooms sign. "Fu..jio..ka?..HARUHI WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD DADDY YOU HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER?!" He cried, grabbing my wrist and pulling me in the room. I yelped in pain and pulled away, rubbing my wrist.
> 
> "Akane? What happened?! Are you Okay? You're bleeding, sit down" Haruhi rushed over, entering mother hen mode. I pulled away, I'd rather sit where I could clean, so I chose to sit on the floor, she just followed after. "They came back.." I told her, trying to be silent and keep our conversation private. Haruhi frowned "Akane-" "I'm fine Haruhi, I just want to go home, soon if able" I muttered. "Did you walk here?" A boy asked, he had black hair, glasses, and a authoritative air about him. "Uh...yeah" I answered, not sure if I was about to get yelled at by a stranger for dirting the floors with my clothes.
> 
> Two boys; twins, shook they're heads and picked me up...or tried to. "OW! Let me go!" I yelled, trying my best to remove myself from them, theg dropped me, quite literally and I stuck to Haruhi like glue. "Can we go yet? Please?" I asked, eyeing the strange men. There was 6 of them, all choosing to occupy they're time with standing around us "Haru-chan, who's that?" A small blond asked "Honey-senpai, this is my little brother, Akane." She shared a look with the guy with glasses again before turning back to the blond. "A brother?! Hi Akane-kun, I'm Honey! Do you like cake?" He asked, beaming at me, I looked at him unsettled before slowly nodding "Y-yeah."
> 
> Haruhi helped me up gently and frowned "Kyoya, can we borrow the bathroom and a first aid kit?" Haruhi asked, looking me over "Haruhi I'm fine, I just want to go home" I told her, trying to convince her. Kyoya nodded and reached under a desk, pulling out a first aid kit "Certainly, second door on the right" he said, pointing.
> 
> Haruhi led me to the said room and sat me on the toilet, I sighed as she began "Same boys?" She asked, cleaning the cuts and bruises "Yeah; OW! That hurt!" I exclaimed "Same reasons?" She continued, saying a quick apology "Yeah..." I agreed, knowing that me being Transgender was somehow a problem for others, how? I don't know. Haruhi frowned and grabbed my forearms lightly to get my attention "Hey, you know you're wonderful right? You're my little brother, if you feel like you're a boy, then do what makes you happy, okay?" I nodded with tears before hugging her as tightly as my wounds allowed.
> 
>  
> 
> Walking back out, everyone was lined up "I've informed the others of the situation, Tamaki would like a word."


End file.
